


Nicknames and sick days

by IrlOikawaToru (DramaticBlue)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief pov change at the end, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, Iwa calls oiks sunflower, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Multi, Nicknames, Not on the lips tho!, Oiks calls iwa baby, Oiks cares for his bf, One Shot, POV Oikawa Tooru, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sick Iwaizumi Hajime, Soft Boys, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Soft Oikawa Tooru, To iwas mom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and takes care of him, its soft tho, kissing!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/IrlOikawaToru
Summary: Iwaizumi was out sick.Oikawa worries.Softness ensues.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Nicknames and sick days

**Author's Note:**

> Soft boys!!!!!
> 
> Please read end notes!!!!!!

Oikawa sighed, leaning back into his chair, his eyes fluttering shut. It's unlike him to get so sleepy in class like this, regardless if the teacher isn't present. He typically keeps up a cheerful look, greeting people whose names he doesn't know. Today he can't seem to pull himself together long enough to wave his hand or wink. 

  


He knows why he's this way.

  


Iwaizumi wasn't at school to tease or playfully banter with. He was out sick with a cold, or so the message at 3am informed him of, which was weird enough to make it believable. Iwaizumi is never awake at 3am, not unless Oikawa calls him. To have him message that late? He must be feeling horrible. Oikawa couldn't stop at his house on his way to school — he got up late from worrying over Iwaizumi who didn't reply back to his "Iwa-chan!! You should be resting then!! 😣".

  


No one bothered him, leaving him thankful for the lack of attention directed to him physically  —h e can hear the whispers behind his back — except the worried look from his teammates. They knew Iwaizumi was sick, so they didn't bother to ask what was wrong. They did ask if he was okay, and he is. He is okay, just worried given Iwaizumi must still be asleep because it's pushing 2pm and he hasn't replied. Which is okay. Oikawa wants him to get some sleep, obviously. 

  


Time dragged on, the final bell ringing after what felt like years — much to Oikawa's relief because now he can check on Iwaizumi— even though it had only been a few hours.

  


Oikawa brushed past people, stopping to inform his teammates he'll be heading to Iwaizumis, to which they told him to tell the other man, "get better soon Iwaizumi! We need our ace here!" 

  


It made Oikawa's heart swell with pride.

  


He arrived at Iwaizumi house quicker than normal, having ran there. He got a few odd looks, and his lungs regret the strain, but he pushed it aside, knocking on the door, trying to mask his panting. He didn't want to seem desperate. Oh who cares, he's worried about his boyfriend. They'll understand why he ran.

  


Speaking of—

  


Iwaizumi opened the door, revealing messy hair and a red flushed face. He was in shorts and a loose, sweaty, t-shirt that Oikawa swears was once his. Afterall, who else would have a small alien emoji over the heart area? 

  


"Iwa-chan.." Oikawa breathed out, reaching his hand to touch Iwaizumis forehead, flinching back at the heat radiating off him. Quickly he ushered Iwaizumi back in, pushing him in the direction of his room. "Baby, go lay down, I'll get a cold rag—"

  


Iwaizumi wordlessly complied, so unlike his brash boyfriend who always had a retort of sorts, regardless of what it was. It makes Oikawa's heartache.

  


He seamlessly moved through the house, gathering up the items he needed, knowing where everything was. He practically lives at Iwaizumi house, how could he not? 

  


After wetting a rag and filling a bowl with water, he briskly made his way to Iwaizumis room, satisfied to see his baby laying in the bed, eyes blinking up at him.

  


"Here you go.." He kneeled down next to the bed, placing the rag on Iwaizumi's forehead, bringing his chilly hand to cup his sweaty cheek. He couldn't be disgusted, knowing Iwaizumi would always do the same for him.

  


Iwaizumi cracked a grin, eyes fluttering shut at the coolness, huffing a little in satisfaction. "Thank you, Sunflower.." He mumbled, his voice hoarse.

  


Oikawa shushed him, brushing his bangs away from the rag as he leaned to peck the middle of the rag, ignoring the water coating his lips after. "Don't talk." He settled down, taking the other man's hand in his own, drumming against his knuckles with the pad of his fingers.

  


"The team told you to get better by the way. Said they need their ace." He said, laying his head down on the sheets, arms lying above him awkwardly. They rested on Iwaizumi's stomach, one being taken again, this time by Iwaizumi who gingerly held it.

  


"The idiots.. I'll be better by tomorrow." Iwaizumi whispered fondly.

  


Oikawa knew that was true. When Iwaizumi gets sick, it hits him hard but only for a day give or take. Years of knowing someone can make you pick up on somethings, take for instance, Oikawa knows for a fact that the pillow under his boyfriends head was his once. Iwaizumi owning a pillowcase with hearts and volleyballs on it? Not likely but Oikawa certainly did— until the other claimed it. 

  


"I know.. Ah! I forgot to ask! Do you want water Iwa-chan?"

  


"Yeah.. Thank you, Sunflower." 

  


Oikawa nodded and stood up, pulling his hand from Iwaizumis who let out a huff at the loss, "I'll be right back you baby." He shushed, tapping Iwaizumis nose before walking out of the room.

  


Iwaizumi calls him sunflower.

  


Everytime Oikawa hears it it melts his heart, due to the meaning. Sunflowers mean unconditional love and other things. But they're bright and full of life, the brilliant shade of yellow bringing warmth to those around them. Just like Oikawa, or so Iwaizumi says. They promised one day they'll get matching flower tattoos, Oikawa having a sunflower and Iwaizumi having a rose. They'll connect in the middle, in the shape of a heart.

  


Even thinking about it sends Oikawa's heart aflame.

  


Now isn't the time Tooru, you have a sick boyfriend to take care of!

  


He slapped his cheeks, arriving at the kitchen where he quickly filled up a cup of water and rushed back to Iwaizumi.

  


Upon opening the door, he nearly cooed out loud—

  


Iwaizumi fell asleep with his hand held out, soft snores passing his lips as he slept.

  


"Oh my god.. Iwa-chan.. How are you so adorable?" He muttered in awe, setting the cup down on the bedside table, kneeling down once again. 

  


He took the rag off and dipped it in the water, ringing it out before putting it back on the others forehead, a fond grin stretched across his face.

  


Oikawa simply sat there, cradling Iwaizumis hand in his own for hours.

  


He wouldn't have it any other way.

  


—

  


"Shh! The boys are sleeping!" She hushed her husband, peering into the room happily. 

  


Oikawa had Iwaizumis hand pressed against his cheek, hand still intertwined with his, and Iwaizumis other hand resting on Oikawa's head. Oikawa was still on the floor but for some reason Iwaizumis jacket was over him — which she later claimed was on Iwaizumis bed earlier when she checked on him — and they both had the most content expression.

  


Young love is a powerful thing after all~!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so  
> Sunflowers are my gfs favorite flower so like  
> Soft nicknames with it  
> Cause I think iwa would totally call Oiks it  
> There's no way he wouldn't  
> And Oiks would refer to him as his rose (hence the matching tattoos they want!!)
> 
> I just wanted a sick fic & nicknames so here we gO
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated (pls I begth-)


End file.
